BTV World News
This article is about the international news & current affairs channel. For the programme that airs @ 5:00 AM GMT/BST (12:00 AM ET) on BTV 1 & BTV News, see BTV World News (programme) BTV World News is BTV's international news & current affairs TV channel. It has the largest audience of any BTV channel & any news channel in the world. Founded in the 27th of June of 1994 as BTV World (the name was changed to BTV World News in 2008), it broadcasts for 24 hours with programming including BTV News bulletins, documentaries, lifestyle programmes & interviews. It employs more correspondents & reporters than any other news channel & has more international bureaus. It's the world's most watched news channel, ahead of NNC & also 1 of the most watched channels in the world. All news output originates from studio N8 in the BTV Centre in Downtown London. The BTV World News newsroom is part of BTV's Global News Hub, set up in the summer of 1994. The BTV World News newsroom provides output throughout the day. From 1:00–5:00 AM, the channel BTV News is also based in this studio. Previously, the channel was broadcast in 4:3, with the news output fitted into a 14:9 frame for both digital & analogue broadcasting, resulting in black bands @ the top & the bottom of the screen. On the 13th of January of 2009 @ 9:57 AM GMT (4:57 AM ET), BTV World News switched it's broadcast to a 16:9 format, initially in the European Region through the Astra 1L satellite & Eutelsat Hot Bird 6 satellite but to other feeds broadcast in the Asian region from the 20th of January of 2009. Unlike BTV's domestic channels, BTV World News is not funded by a license fee & instead, it's funded commercially by advertising. BTV World News was named Best International News Channel @ the Association for International Broadcasting Awards in November of 2006. On the 21st of April of 2008, the channel changed it's name from BTV World to BTV World News as part of a £550,000 rebranding of BTV's news output, including a new visual identity. The channel later moved into the renovated former studio of the BTV News channel History The channel originally launched as BTV World on the 27th of June of 1994, after 2 weeks of real-time pilots, initially as a half-hour bulletin once a day @ 7:00 PM GMT (2:00 PM ET). Since 1994, the service has gone through several branding changes. From 1994-1997, the channel used few graphics to display the name of the channel, with the actual news studio modelled on that used for BTV News in the United Kingdom. As part of the major relaunch of the image of BTV, including a new logo for the corporation in the 1st of July of 1997, the channel received it's 1st main refresh. Various fictional flags with some real were used. The idents were computer generated & developed by the Lambie-Nairn design agency. Another large relaunch for BTV News came in 1999 with all output, both in the UK & for BTV World globally having a uniform look made up of red & cream. Music based on a style described as 'drums & beeps' was introduced, a departure from the general orchestral versions of other news programmes. In 2003, a 2nd makeover using the same 'drums & beeps' style music but new graphics took place, although on a much smaller scale to that of 1999. The music was changed slightly while the main colour scheme became black & red, with studios using a frosted glass, white & red design for colourings. Later in 2004, the channel's slogan became Putting News First for the World, replacing The World Demands a Broader View. In 2008, the channel was renamed BTV World News. New graphics were produced by the Lambie-Nairn design agency, accompanied with reworked music Availability BTV World News is most commonly watched as an free-to-air (FTA) Channel. The channel is available FTA in Italy, via digital terrestrial TV & in all parts of Europe & many parts of the world FTA via satellite. (It was also available via terrestrial FTA in Berlin from c. 2000 to March 2007). Although not officially available in the UK, it's available to people who point their satellite dishes @ Astra 19.2°E, Hot Bird & Thor, the Middle East Feed is also available to UK residents through Badr/Arabsat. In most of the world, it's carried on nearly all satellite & cable platforms. In Europe, analogue satellite broadcasting via Hot Bird 6 ceased on the 18th of April of 2006 @ midday, although it's digital free-to-air signal is replicated on Hot Bird 6, Hot Bird 7A, Thor 2 & on Astra 1KR. It's also available 24/7 in Australia on Foxtel, Austar & Optus TV as well as the Telstra NextG phone network. In New Zealand, it's also broadcast via satellite on SKY Network TV & via cable on TelstraClear. In Asia, it was originally carried on STAR TV, the pan-Asian satellite TV service based in Hong Kong, but switched to PanAmSat months after BTV World News was launched. It's also available on Astro in Malaysia, originally part of the Astro News channel lineup before being a stand alone channel in 2002. In India, it was FTA till the 15th of June of 2006, but is now a pay channel. BTV World News has been available in Africa on DStv since late 1995. In 1996, it became available in Latin America & the Caribbean. In Canada, the channel is available on Bell TV & Shaw Direct satellite services, as well as on most digital cable services. Shaw Cable & Rogers Cable carry the channel as part of their analogue cable packages. The Canadian news channel CANN also carries a BTV World newscast from 6:00-6:30 PM daily. BTV World News is not widely available on cable/satellite services in the United States, but a 2006 agreement with WMFL Corporation (which owns BTV America) announced it would seek distribution for the channel. American viewers used to be able to watch selected BTV World bulletins on BTV America & on over 200 PBS stations. Since BTV World News' inception in 1994, BTV sought carriage for the channel on US cable & satellite systems. It took 11 years for a US distribution deal to be signed. In September of 2006, Cablevision in the New York City metropolitan area agreed to retransmit the channel & was the 1st company to carry BTV World News. The channel is part of Cablevision's iO Digital Cable service, ch. 104 BTV World News on other cable systems *Verizon FiOS: Ch. 107 (All regions) *COX Communications: Ch. 252 (Northern Virginia) *Grande Communications: Ch. 122 (Texas) *Western Kentucky TV (WKTV): Ch. 136 United Kingdom The channel is not officially available as a stand-alone, full-time channel in the United Kingdom, on the grounds that it carries & is funded by advertising (BTV's domestic channels are funded by a TV licence fee which households & establishments that want to watch TV programmes as they are being broadcast must pay), although it can be easily received due to it's free-to-air status on many European satellites. BTV inserts UK news summaries & weather forecasts in lieu of commercial breaks for any programme simulcast on the BTV News Channel & BTV 1. However there is a simulcast of the 5:00 AM GMT (12:00 AM ET) edition of BTV World News on BTV 1 & on the BTV News channel, followed by an edition of The BTV Business Report. This programme was previously branded as The World Today. On weekdays, BTV World News also produces a version of BTV World News Today @ 7:00 PM GMT (2:00 PM ET). The 1st half hour of this programme can be seen in the UK on BTV 4. The edition of the programme replaced The World, which had been broadcast as a simulcast on the channel between 2002 & 2007. The 1st half hour of BTV World News America is time shifted & shown @ 12:30 AM GMT (7:30 PM ET) on the BTV News channel. From 1:00 AM GMT (8:00 PM ET) until BTV World News @ 5:00 AM GMT (12:00 AM ET), the 2 channels simulcast & the half-hour bulletins are branded simply BTV News. Headlines shown on these bulletins @ the bottom of the hour are cut short on BTV World News as UK stories are in-line to be presented on the domestic service. Programmes differ @ the bottom of the half-hour. The overnight simulcast is often also broadcast on BTV 1 or BTV 2. Because BTV World News is available on several European satellite systems 'free-to-air', including Astra & Hotbird, the channel is 'available' to anyone in the United Kingdom who sets up their own dish to point @ 1 of these satellites Programming LIVE news programmes: *BTV World News: The latest international news from BTV *BTV World News America: Comprehensive news & analysis, broadcast from BTV's Washington D.C. Studio *The BTV Business Report: A combination of the day's main business stories with the most significant global news *The BTV GMT: The show presents the latest news developments from across the globe, with updates on business & sport *The Impact on Asia: Global news as it affects audiences in Asia. The newscast presents BREAKING NEWS, debate & analysis, using the full range of BTV's Correspondents from the Asia Pacific nations & from across the world *The Hub: The show assesses the days events with rigorous interviewing & detailed analysis, alongside a summary of the days news as it affects audiences in South Asia & the Middle East *BTV World News Today: The news programme for audiences who want more depth to their daily coverage. With a focus on Europe, Middle East & Africa, the newscast brings context & understanding to the most complex of events Other LIVE programmes: *The BTV Asia Business Report: LIVE from Singapore, the essential business news as it breaks & a look ahead to the news that will shape the business day *BTV Asia Today: The daily current affairs programme aimed @ viewers across Asia with in-depth reports from BTV's correspondents & interviews with leading players *BTV Sport Today: All the latest sports news & results from around the globe *BTV's World Business: The latest business news with informed analysis from the world's financial centres Pre-recorded programmes include: *The BTV Africa Business Report: A monthly look @ business across the continent, talking to the people & businesses who are changing the economic face of Africa *BTV Travel News & Talk: The series with the latest news about travel, from the industry itself to advice on the latest deals & destinations for people travelling on business or for leisure *The BTV Final Score: A host & a panel of guests bring you results, tables, interviews & reaction from today's Barclays Premier League, Football League & SPL games *The BIG Issues: A host talks to newsmakers & personalities from across the globe *The BTV India Business Report: The BTV India Business Report will provide an indispensable guide to the big stories to watch out for in the week ahead *The BTV Middle East Business Report: Getting behind the issues of trade, business & the economics in the Gulf, to reveal how this important economic region works & interacts with the rest of the world *BTV Newsnight: A host looks back @ the best of the week's films & discussions from BTV Newsnight *Our BTV World: Features BTV's finest news programmes on current issues around the world. The documentaries showcase BTV journalism @ it's best with programmes that expose & evaluate global topics *Our BTV Reporters: A weekly showcase of the best reports from BTV's global network of correspondents *Talking Movies & Film: A host presents all the latest news & reviews from the US cinema scene with reports from Hollywood & New York *The BTV Bottom Line: The view from the top of business, presenting a clearer view of the business world, through discussion with people running companies *This Week in BTV Reports: A weekly showcase for reports from BTV's network of over 250 global correspondents *The UK Report: A weekly showcase for reports from BTV's network of reporters & correspondents across the length & the breadth of the United Kingdom *The Weekend World: The Weekend World is a lively look at viewers' comments on World News programmes & a brief snapshot of what's coming up @ the weekend BTV World News Half-hour BTV World News bulletins are made available to PBS stations in the United States. 80-90% of Americans are able to receive them, though broadcast times vary between different localities, with it airing on several PBS stations in markets such as New York City & in Washington, D.C. On PBS stations, BTV World News does not appear with commercials (the breaks are replaced with news stories) but omits the Met Office international weather forecast @ the end, replacing it with underwriting announcements. The PBS airings are tape-delayed on some stations. BTV America airs a 4-hour block of BTV World News coverage from 5:00-9:00 AM on weekdays & for 1-hour on weekend mornings. Met Office forecasts are removed & is broadcasted with advertisements. Another BTV World News program, BTV World News America, airs on BTV America twice each evening. BTV World News bulletins also appear on CANN in Canada. Travellers on the Heathrow Express rail service from London Paddington to London Heathrow Airport are also treated to a specially-recorded BTV World News bulletin—introduced with a namecheck of "Welcome to BTV World News onboard the Heathrow Express"—during the 15-minute journey. This short bulletin is updated twice a day & is shown in both classes on LCD TV's throughout the train. Many airlines from across the world also play pre-recorded extracts of BTV World News, have text headlines from it or have a full bulletin available on the in-flight entertainment systems. Airlines with BTV World News include Emirates Airlines, Singapore Airlines, Cathay Pacific, Qatar Airways, Etihad Airways & United Airlines. Travellers can watch the bulletins on Ch. 1 shortly after take-off on British Airways flights from the United Kingdom. Air France also broadcasts the full bulletin on flights operated from London-Heathrow & Los Angeles (& New York–JFK by summer 2009) Presentation Variation BTV World News is, for the most part, the same channel all over the world; the commercials are limited to be it's only differences. However, there are some regional programming variations. For example, a number of programmes are made exclusively for regional viewings, such as the Indian feeds. In addition, the The BTV Asia Business Report from Singapore is only aired in Asia, Australia, New Zealand & the Middle East. The rest of the world sees the BTV's World Business (BTV's World Business is shown in Asia, Australia, New Zealand & the Middle East, but are on @ different times depending on the country. Also, The BTV Asia Business Report airs @ 1:30 AM BST (8:30 PM ET) worldwide). On most feeds of BTV World News, when there are no commercials being inserted by the cable or satellite provider similar to other channels, the break filler shows promotions for upcoming programmes on the channel. During BTV News, a news story that has not been promoted airs during what would be the commercial break. This is the case on the broadband versions of BTV World News & on versions of BTV World News aired in the United States on PBS stations. However, there are some global commercials & sponsorships which air throughout the network. On the 11th of September of 2007, the break filler was redesigned & now more closely resembles previous versions. The promotional videos now fill the entire screen & are interspersed with news & market updates, schedules & other information. There is also no longer a unifying music composition. Instead, each 20-second promotional video uses music selected from a handful of 'themes', which have some unifying musical characteristics. The information screens, such as the 10-second plug for the website or YouTube channel & the 15-second weather/time/coming up screens each feature their own 'theme'. The colour theme was updated following the relaunch of the channel in April of 2008 Countdown sequence Since it's inception & more so since it's extensive association with the BTV News channel, the countdown to the hourly news bulletin has been a feature of the channel's presentation. The current style of countdown features reporters & technical staff in many different locations working to bring news stories to air. As with sister channel BTV News, the countdown concludes with the channel logo External links